The study is a 5-year, randomized, double-blind clinical trial designed to evaluate the effectiveness of low dosage levels of isotretinoin in reducing the incidence of basal cell carcinoma in a high risk population, and to examine possible side effects associated with long-term administration of low doses of isotretinoin. Approximately 1,200 evaluable subjects will be entered into the study within 18 months a 8 participating clinical centers located around the country. At each center, subjects will be randomly allocated to intervention (10 mg/day) or control (placebo) groups. The rationale for this study includes the following. Laboratory experiments have shown that reinoids administered to animals can prevent chemical carcinogenesis. In the experimental animals, retinoids were effective even if administered after exposure to the carcinogen, and therefore the prophylactic effects of the retinoids is believed to be in the post-initiation phase, i.e., during the promotion phase of carcinogenesis. Recent case reports have shown that isoteninoin can prevent the appearance of new basal cell carcinomas for four years in patients at higher risk of developing new tumors.